


Perks Of Wearing A Poncho

by casstayinmyass



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 10x05, 9x01, Actual Corn, Alternate Universe - High School, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Robbie Thompson ships it, Tractor, True Love, poncho, what is life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5246342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boy who wears a poncho every day... the boy who rides a tractor to school... will they find love and solace in each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perks Of Wearing A Poncho

It was a day like any other.

Poncho Guy was getting teased for wearing a poncho again, and Tractor Angel was eating fresh farmed corn at the cafeteria table nearby, at the table by the window where nobody else sits.

"Hey! Poncho Dude!" some jerk-off called to the brunette.

"It's, uh... it's actually Poncho _Guy_ ," the boy corrected timidly, pushing up his glasses.

"Whatever. Why do you always wear ponchos, huh?"

"I...I don't know..."

"You're such a loser!" 

"Hey! I'm enthusiastic, and I've got passion!" The boy protested, feeling his heartbeat race. It was true; he was at every school play, and he was always the first to rise and give an ovation to a well deserving production. He had school spirit, and he was proud of this.

"That's stupid!" They called.

Poncho Guy shrunk back, and suddenly, he heard a deep, drawling voice behind the group of bullies surrounding him.

"Y'all better leave him alone!"

Poncho Guy looked up, and saw the most beautiful boy to ever grace the halls of Winchester High.

"I said, leave him alone!" The boy growled, puffing out his chest and adjusting his cap. He had the beginnings of a luscious beard growing, and he looked determined.

"Yeah? What're you gonna do?!" The annoying guy crowed, and the boy took a step forward.

"Sonny- you don't wanna find out, y'hear? I've got years of farming under my belt, even though I'm just in high school, and I'm not someone you want to mess with. Now leave this little beauty alone, before I plow you."

Poncho Guy couldn't help but admire this boy's drive- he looked as if he had big dreams, and would let no one stop him. He wished he could be more like that... instead of just always cheering everyone on by the sidelines, he longed for more purpose... more than just faith.

"Here," the nice farmer said, offering him a hand, and Poncho Guy took it.

"Now git, before I run y'all over!" The boy said, and the others ran off, fear in their eyes.

"Th-thank you," Poncho Guy whispered, adjusting his glasses again, and the other smiled warmly.

"Never you mind. I'm Tractor Angel- pleased to meet you."

"I-I'm Poncho Guy... pleased to meet you too. Why is your last name Angel, may I ask?"

"Cause I've got an angel inside of me," he explained casually. Poncho Guy nodded, and bit his lip as the guy went on. "Would you like an angel inside of you?"

Poncho Guy giggled. That was really hot, and he definitely had a crush. 

They parted ways, and Poncho Guy spent the rest of the week checking out and dreaming about Tractor Angel. He was everything he had ever wanted in somebody- he completed the empty half of him.

The week after, Tractor Angel took a break from eating his corn and came over.

"Hey, Poncho Guy," Tractor Angel smiled, then he squinted. "Don't I have Agriculture class with you?"

Poncho Guy shook his head, tearing the crusts off of his PB&J sandwich. "I have Astrophysics then."

"Ah," Tractor Angel said, rubbing his half beard. "Well... you wanna skip on outta here and... take a ride on my tractor?"

He winked, and Poncho Guy blushed, pulling his poncho tighter to him. "I'd love that," he murmured softly, and Tractor Angel pulled him in for a tender kiss. Poncho Guy was suprised, but he leaned into the kiss, deepening it.

Both grinned as the bell rang, and they ran off to where Tractor Angel had parked his trusty tractor in the school parking lot.

"Yup... don't need no Mercedes when you've got this old girl," he sighed happily, and Poncho Guy stared at him dreamily, wondering if he would ever wake up from this dream.

"Watch your sexy poncho doesn't get caught in them wheels, now," Tractor Angel grinned with another wink, and Poncho Guy gasped inwardly. _He thinks my poncho is sexy,_ he thought, _I just wore an old plain one today, too... I suppose he's a man of simple tastes. I love that._

Poncho Guy smiled, placing his hand over top of Tractor Angel's as the two misfit teens went rumbling down the street together, off to something much more fun than class.

Because who needs school when you can have dreams, a farm, and true love's saving grace?   


End file.
